Something New
by Theonlyproton
Summary: Percy lost his love. He gained a daughter. Percy worked hard to take care of his daughter, but the stress is catching up to him. His nightmares cause Thalia to worry for him and she sends him off to therapy. Will Percy be friendly and follow through with the therapy? Or will he just stay as the stressed out dad that only thinks for his daughter? AU. Percy x Zoe. OOC, mostly for Zoe
1. Chapter 1

**Something New**: **The Memories**

It had been 4 years. 4 long years. 4 years since what? 4 years since the most beautiful, yet the most terrifying day that Percy had ever known. It was the day he had gained one thing, but lost another. He lost his lover, and gained a daughter.

His lover, Annabeth Chase, was a beautiful lady. She had elegance and intelligence. She was his everything. His anchor. His love. His best friend. And then she died. She had abandoned him. Abandoned their daughter to him. It wasn't her fault. And Percy knew it. He didn't blame her, but he also couldn't help but feel alone. Annabeth had died during labor, leaving Percy a beautiful daughter to take care of for her.

His daughter. Her name was Allison. Allison Jackson. She was beautiful. Allison had the hair of her mother, but the eyes of her father. The sea green eyes were stormy and caring, while still carrying a look of curiosity and pride. In short, Allison was the embodiment of both of her parents, and not only biologically.

Allison was Percy's pride and joy. He was able to carry on through her. Percy finished college with the help of his mother and his cousin. Sally helped pay for college payments and take care of Allison initially. Later on, Thalia helped take care of Allison when both her and Percy moved to San Francisco.

Percy had achieved his dream career of being a marine biologist. He loved the water. Ever since he was little, water was his element. It most likely helped that his father was the owner of a huge shipping company. His father was a nice man. Poseidon had always been the best father that Percy could ask for. Or at least for Percy's first 12 years of life. After that, Poseidon had always been busy. He visited occasionally, but Percy's mother was pretty much the only parent that Percy really communicated with.

Even after 4 long years, Percy was about to experience a lot of more ups and downs. But the question is, will he be ready?

(Present Time)

Percy laid his head on his desk. He was tired. He had been working long hours. Percy groaned. He looked up again and gazed at a picture on his desk. It was a picture of his daughter and him. She had a vivid smile on her face and Percy grinned with joy. The picture was taken by Thalia when the three of them had visited the aquarium. Like her father, Allison loved the water. She was even more in love with the creatures of the see. Most of all, she loved dolphins.

Percy gained a little more energy from just remembering his daughter. He smiled and turned back to his work. He had been writing essays the entire day. Ugh. Percy had never been the best at school, but marine biology was and is the only thing that could keep his attention. Percy always wrote two essays at once. His ADHD demanded it. Although it was weird and worried his lab mates at times, his work was always tremendous and so no one was worried for too long.

Percy was feeling his tiredness catching up to him. 'Oh no.' He felt his eyes begin to close slowly. By the next 10 seconds, Percy face-planted into his keyboard and passed out.

(Later...at like 6 pm)

"Kelp Head, get up!" Percy heard a voice call out. He groaned.

"Just let me sleep...", Percy muttered. He felt a hand grab at his hair and pull it slightly.

"Allison's waiting for you Percy." As soon as my hazy brain registered the words, I immediately sat up. I looked over to the person who woke me up. Just as I suspected, it was my ever so loving cousin Thalia. Or as I like to call her, Pinecone Face. Thalia was wearing a black top and black jeans. It was weird seeing her wear something so...plain. Yeah, that's the word.

"How did you get in here?", Percy asked while rubbing his eyes.

She looked back at me with an amused look and held a key. "I used my charming good looks to get a copy of the key to your lab and office."

His eyes sarcastically widened, "Someone thought you were pretty? The world is ending."

"Ha, ha, very funny." She told me with a fake sense of hurt. "Now, let's go see Allison"

Percy nodded with glee and quickly stood up. However, because he wasn't careful, Percy knocked over a lot of papers and pens. He groaned and bent down to pick all of his stuff.

"You're such a Seaweed-Brain.", Thalia exclaimed without thinking. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand. The room filled with a sudden silence that seemed unnatural.

Percy felt a pang in his heart. A lone tear escaped Percy's eye. It had been 3 years since he last cried about Annabeth, but hearing his old nickname was just enough to give him a reminder of the pain of losing her. After the first year, Percy had never cried again. He created his own bottle of emotion and locked it. He figured that he needed to put his daughter's needs before his own.

He shook it off and finished picking up his stuff. "I'm sorry.", Thalia apologized. Percy looked over and smiled, "No worries." He grinned even more, "Let's go see my little Alli!"

The duo walked out and went into the lobby. They could see a little girl with beautiful golden curls sitting there playing with a little toy dolphin. Percy coughed intentionally as he approached his daughter. The little girl looked up and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Daddy!"

Allison bounded over to her father. She jumped up into his open arms and nuzzled into his neck. "I missed you daddy."

"I'm sorry, baby. Wanna go get ice cream?"

She smiled again. "Yeah!" But, being the curious little girl she is, she noticed the line of a single dried tear on Percy's face. "Daddy, were you crying?"

Percy's face froze. "No. Not at all. Come on, let's go get ice cream." Percy suggested that once more to try and get his daughter's mind off of him. Allison looked at him with a stare that so closely resembled her mother's own stare, but Percy had to keep his cool. Allison gave up, and pointed at the door.

Percy and Thalia chuckled at her antics. "You joining us, Thals?"

Thalia gave it some consideration. "I don't like ice cream." Allison gave her a really adorable face that just begged for her to join them. She sighed. "But I'll go."

Allison giggled in joy and wriggled around in Percy's arms, causing him to move around weirdly to keep the both of them upright. "Calm down there girl, you might give Thalia a headache", Percy said to his daughter with a smirk on his face.

Thalia pulled out her keys from her purse and smacked Percy's head as she walked out off the door and towards the car. Allison giggled wildly again as Percy groaned. The father-daughter pair walked out to the car and got in.

"I like it when Aunt Thalia drives. She goes so fast!", Allison said cutely. If Percy was drinking anything, he would have spit it out.

"Thalia! Are you driving over the speed limit when Allison is in the car?", Percy exclaimed, giving a glare at Thalia. She rubbed the back of her neck and blushed furiously.

"Uh. Noooo?", Thalia lamely muttered. Percy shook his head. "Oh well. I know I can't stop you. Just be careful."

Thalia didn't even answer. She smiled with glee and took off.

(10 minutes later)

"Daddy, I want a chocolate sundae!", Allison pleaded. Percy laughed and ordered it. He had ordered a banana split and Thalia had ordered a double scoop of chocolate chip ice cream on her cone.

The three sat down outside and enjoyed their ice cream.

There was a lot of small talk and some giggles and laughs for all of them. Allison, of course, had gotten a lot of ice cream on her nose. Every time that it happened, Percy would either wipe it off with his finger, or lick it off with his tongue. Some would say it was gross, but Thalia thought it was cute. Which is saying a lot.

After eating ice cream, everyone went back home. Thalia was actually living with Percy. They thought that it would be easier on both of them. Thalia would have to worry about less bills and such, while Percy could worry less about who could take care of his daughter and home. Thalia was actually working at home for her father. She managed a lot of his work for his air company.

Thalia took a shower while Percy put Allison to bed.

"You had a good day, Alli?", Percy asked his daughter. She smiled at him.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm glad we got ice cream with Aunt Thalia.", Allison answered in that little cute voice of hers. Percy smiled. He was happy as long as his daughter was content. He kissed her head and gave her a hug before putting her into bed. She blew him a kiss and curled herself into her blanket.

Percy sighed and walked out to his kitchen. He got a glass of water and sat down at the circular table. He was soon joined by Thalia. She looked at him with both worry and anger.

"Percy." She called.

I looked up. "Yeah?"

"How long have you been having these nightmares?"

"...what nightmares?", I responded. I tried really hard not to waver and slip.

"Don't lie to me, Percy. I heard you muttering when you were asleep. Now. How long?" She questioned, but it was more of a demand.

"Ever since she died, Thals. She was my rock. She was my everything." Percy responded with a wavering voice. Thalia couldn't help but feel bad for her cousin.

"Oh. Well. What have the nightmares been about?" She asked carefully.

"What do you think? The day that Annabeth died with my child in her arms. You weren't there. You didn't see her pained expression. You didn't hear her beautiful voice telling our daughter's name. You never heard her dying voice tell me how to live on without her. You don't get it!" Percy screamed in a hushed voice. At this point, tears were streaming down his face.

"Look, Percy. I understand that you are having a lot of stress from work and the lack of sleep. So, I'm sending you to therapy."

"Therapy? I don't need a therapist."

"Yes, you do. I will take care of Allison while you go over to your new therapist."

"Do I have to? You know what happens when you split the word 'therapist'? You get 'The Rapist'." Percy lamely responded.

Thalia face-palmed. "Seriously Kelp Head? She is a close friend of mine. And I doubt anyone could rape you if they tried. You may not look like much on the outside, but I've seen those secret muscles of yours. Like, seriously. You work out or something?"

"Yeah. There's a gym right by the lab."

"Ah. Anyways. Tomorrow, get groceries in the morning. Then, come home and eat lunch. After that, to therapy you go."

"You realize that I'm not going to tell her anything right?"

"If anyone is going to be able to get you to speak, it'll be her."

Percy growled, but nodded. He stood up and got into his bed. He sighed once more, waiting for the nightmares to come.

Percy woke up to the sound of breathing. He looked down to see his little girl laying on his chest. Thalia was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. She laughed in her own head while looking at the little girl's antics.

"Percy, hurry up and get dressed. It's 10 already. Please go get groceries. Remember that you have to go to therapy." Thalia told her cousin. Allison's ears perked up and she sat up.

"What is a thewahpy?"

"Just some grown-up stuff, Alli." Percy explained, hoping that she wouldn't probe anymore. Lucky for him, she nodded and bounded out of the room to go play with some toy dolphins.

Percy stretched and stood up. He quickly showered and brushed his teeth. He quickly checked himself in the mirror. He tried combing his shaggy black hair, but it didn't work. He sighed. Oh well. Percy made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel.

He took his keys and kissed Allison goodbye. He kissed Thalia on the cheek too, just to mess with her. She had a little fit and wiped it off like a child. He chuckled on his way to the car while still eating a bagel.

Once he arrived to the store, he walked inside and grabbed a shopping cart. Apparently, Thalia had created a list for him because she didn't trust him to remember everything. Percy made his away around the store, grabbing all of the necessary groceries.

Percy quickly paid and walked out of the doors.

Suddenly, he heard a scream. He looked over towards the direction of the scream. He saw two people having a struggle. He recognized a female fighting with some burly dude. Percy let go of his grocery cart and ran towards the fighting people. Percy was really surprised at how well the lady was fighting. She was really putting up a fight.

The lady threw punches and kicks like no one else. She grappled the man's neck and knee'd him in the stomach. The man growled and stepped back. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at the lady. She froze in fear and stared at the man intently.

Percy felt anger rush into his system. This man was not going to kill this lady, and he was going to make sure of it. Percy ran quickly. He leaped onto the car behind the man and dove onto the criminal. Percy wrestled with the man and shouted at the lady, "Go!"

She nodded slightly and ran off towards the store doors, where Percy's shopping cart happened to be. The man wriggled free of Percy's hold and grabbed his gun. He shot the revolver twice, one bulet missing and the other going right through Percy's arm muscle.

'Ah, shit!', Percy thought as he felt a stinging pain in his arm. However, he ignored it. The anger that he felt for someone attacking an innocent lady made him mad. How did know that she was the victim? Well, the scream and fact that her purse was laying on the floor helped.

Percy grabbed the gun out of the man's hands and butted him in the head. Multiple times. The man was knocked out and was slightly bleeding. Percy clutched his right arm, the one that had been shot. Luckily, there was no bullet lodged in there as it had gone straight through him.

He made his way back to the store. He found the lady sitting on the bench outside. She was sitting next to his grocery cart. Percy could feel the blood trickling down his arm, but he decided that it didn't matter.

"Hey. You okay?", he asked the lady. She looked up with her slightly bruised face.

"I was doing pretty good, well until the gun. Are you bleeding?", she asked in exclamation. She jumped up and walked up to Percy. "You've been shot!" she stated.

"Don't worry about it. The bullet came straight through."

"You are not helping the fact that you have been shot, mister." the lady responded.

"Eh. I'm just glad you're okay." Percy spoke. At that moment, Percy noticed how gorgeous the lady was. She had sparkling black eyes and beautiful silky black hair. Her hair was tied up into a bun. Her figure was slender, yet she did not look overly skinny. She had curves that were only accentuated by her gray blouse and white pants.

Percy shook the thoughts away quickly. Annabeth had told him to move on, but he just couldn't do it. No one could fully fill that void in his heart, he thought. The lady coughed. Percy looked up.

"Well, if that's it. I'm going to be on my way. See ya, miss..."

"My name is Zoe. Zoe Nightshade."

"Well, Miss Nightshade. Stay out of trouble.", Percy stated with amusement, despite the fact that he was still bleeding.

He turned around and walked back to his car. He put away his groceries and got into the car.

He heard a voice call out. "Wait! What is your name?"

Percy looked back to Zoe. "It's Perseus Jackson. Call me Percy." He smiled before backing out of the parking lot and driving off. He looked into the rearview mirror and saw Zoe looking at his car. For a second, he even thought that he saw a blush...

**Bam! First chapter! Yay! This was a new idea that I just really wanted to write despite having another story. Anyways, I hope that you guys liked the first chapter. Oh yeah. Zoe will not be speaking in her old english, seeing as how this is AU, but she will have weird expressions and will kind of be like her original self. We'll see. Anyways, review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Something New Chapter 2: Meet the Therapist

Hey there people, thanks for reading! :)

**Zoe's POV**

As the man named Perseus drove away, I could only wonder who he was. Although I was grateful at his actions, I had truly expected him to ask for some type of compensation. From my personal experience, men always seemed to want a reward. Perseus had truly surprised me.

In fact, it had surprised me so much that I allowed him to drive away without any help. He was shot, and I just let him drive away! Even I was appalled by my own stupidity. Well, more like my lack f common sense. I wasn't stupid in any way. That sounds arrogant, but I am very good at my job.

I'm a therapist, for anyone who is wondering. I've never had a patient that I was not able to help and heal completely. Even my own teacher, who happened to be my boss, praised my skills. I know I sound arrogant, but you simply cannot argue with numbers.

After catching my breath, I picked up my purse and groceries. I walked back to my car and got ready to drive to work. My boss, Artemis, had asked me to buy snacks for the office, and that led to me being attacked. I was going to have fun explaining why I'm late to her.

When I arrived at the parking lot, I sighed. The sigh was both for tiredness and for excitement. I loved my job. I would never exchange for anything else. I looked at the sign of the office. It was a beautiful shining silver sign with cursive writing that said "Moonlight Psychiatry".

I grabbed my bags of snacks and walked inside. The automatic front doors slid open and I gracefully walked into the building. I was greeted by our receptionist, Jenny. She had been for only a few months, but she fit in perfectly.

I dropped off the snacks in the little kitchen area that we had and then walked into Artemis' office. Apparently, she wanted to talk to me about something.

Artemis was sitting at her desk with her head laying on her hand. Her other hand was twirling a silver pen, her favorite one. Artemis has gorgeous silky auburn hair. She has the prettiest silver eyes. Her body was lean and muscular while still having curves that many would be jealous of. I was just a normal woman. I wasn't pretty, I thought. I just had black hair and what I felt like a normal body. Artemis told me otherwise, but I never listened.

I sat down in the chair in front of her. "Hello, Miss Artemis."

She looked up and smiled. "Hey there Zoe. Did you get me some moon pies?"

I nodded. "Good. Now. Today we have a special patient." She told me.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. I should note, out therapist business only serviced to females. We specialized in female care. Most of us had bad experiences with males, and so the females only part was just a bonus.

Artemis must have saw my confusion. "We have a male patient."

My eyes widened in shock. "What? Why?" Artemis had never allowed males in before. This was a weird situation. I felt very uneasy. I didn't like it when males were here. The only time a male was in the office was for delivering mail. Males always tried to flirt with us. Stupid men.

Artemis tried to assure me. "It's for Thalia. She wants me to help her cousin."

I lightened up a little. At least Thalia approved. Thalia is my best friend. She is also Artemis' best friend. Thalia had been our receptionist for a while, but she left to help her family out. She didn't tell us too much about it, but it seemed urgent for her. We keep in touch with her a lot, and she visits a lot. "Oh. Okay. So what's the problem?", I asked.

"I have a business meeting today, so I won't be here. I need you to be his therapist. I've cleared your other patients and sent them to Phoebe. Apparently Thalia thinks that he really needs help." Artemis explained.

My heart sunk when I realized that I was going to have to communicate with a male, yet I still felt a sense of exhilaration knowing that I was given a challenge. I nodded.

"Great! He comes in a 1 o' clock. Don't let him push you around."

I nodded again. "Don't worry, my lady. I can do this." I stood up and gave her a quick hug. I walked out of the door and into my own office/room to get ready. It was about 11:30. The man would arrive pretty soon. I sighed. Oh well.

**Percy POV**

It had been a bitch to get home. My arm kept bleeding, but it was slow enough to where I wasn't going to faint. I think. I had to quickly sneak in to my room before Thalia and Allison found me. They were both in the toy room, playing with dolls. Well. Allison was playing with dolls. Thalia was singing and dancing badly.

I quickly took off my shirt and walked into the bathroom. I took an old towel and made it wet using the sink. I wiped at my arm to try and stop the blood Luckily, my wound had dried up and was starting to close. Key word there is starting. It still hurt like Hades. After cleaning most of the blood off, I wrapped my arm with a cloth bandage.

I walked back into my room and threw on a dark blue shirt. The shirt had a golden trident on it with stormy waves in the background. I grabbed my favorite black hoodie and threw it on just in time. Thalia must have heard me because she and Allison walked into my room.

"Daddy!" Allison squealed with joyful glee. She jumped into my arms, laughing. I grunted in pain, feeling the aftermath of a bullet wound. I was glad that the bandage was keeping the blood in. My pained expression did not go unnoticed.

Thalia looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded weakly. "I just bumped into a cabinet at the store." , I lied. Thalia glared at me, but let it go. Allison looked at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy is a strong man. Cabinets fear him!" She cutely declared. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Let's eat lunch Alli." I told her. She nodded and ran off into the dining room. Thalia had made sandwiches. I love her sandwiches. Somehow, they were just perfection. It's probably because she had learned exactly what I loved over the years.

We all sat down at the table and chowed down. Eating like hungry wolves must run in the family. I was happy that Allison was not as messy of an eater as I was when I was a kid. Mom told me that I ate like a monkey. Allison ate like a princess. A wolf princess. Ah, ADHD how I've missed you.

When we all finished eating, I put Allison into her bed for a nap. She woke up early today and was tired from playing with Thalia. I swear, Thalia could be more of a child than Allison sometimes. I walked out of Allison's bedroom and into the living room.

Thalia was sitting on the couch, reading a book. I looked at her and smirked, "Oh my, Thalia is reading? Where is my cousin and what have you done with her?"

She gave me a glare. "Well, maybe you would appreciate literature if your brain was normal instead of being made of seaweed."

I raised my hands in submission. I winced at the motion, but ignored it. However, Thalia didn't. She looked at me with those knowing eyes of hers. Then she sighed. "What happened at the store? Don't bother lying."

I gulped. "I just helped a lady out. She was attacked and I saved her."

"Okay. That's believable." She said. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. She must have noticed, "I was serious. Now how did you get hurt?"

"I, uh, was shot.", I muttered. Thalia didn't hear me.

"What?" she interrogated.

"I was shot." I said. A lot louder this time, but not enough for Allison to hear. Thalia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"What? Explain!" she shouted.

I explained the entire story, not telling her the name of the lady I saved. She didn't need to know that. She clung to the edge of her seat as I told her. When I finished the story, she shook her head. "You've always been reckless and brave for women. For some women at least. So you're fine?"

I nodded, "Yeah don't worry."

"Okay. Well you should leave to go to the therapist. The place is called Moonlight Psychiatry."

I nodded and stood up. Thalia gave me a light hug and shoved me towards the door. I chuckled and drove off to my destination.

I was currently sitting inside of the building of Moonlight Psychiatry. I was currently contemplating my plan of attack. There was no way that I would let a therapist learn about my past and my story. That's for me to know. Who would just go and tell their secrets and thoughts to some stranger? I won't, that's for sure.

I could feel that I was getting weird stares. Have these people never seen a man before? I shrugged. Whatever. I gritted my teeth for what seemed like the millionth time as I felt pain flow through arm.

After about 10 minutes I heard a voice call for me. I looked up to see the receptionist, Jenny or something, call my name. "Mr. Jackson. Your therapist will see you now."

I nodded and stood up. She also stood up and walked me towards a room. I walked inside and she showed where I could sit. She then did some weird bow thing and left me in the room. I looked around, observing the room.

The walls were a dark blue with black stripes. They weren't bright colors, but it cheered me up. I love blue. I sat there on the silver couch, just whistling a little tune. It was a song that my father had taught me when I was little. I heard footsteps.

I quickly turned to the door and stood up. I stared at the doorway, awaiting my therapist that my cousin thought that I needed oh so much. I felt anxious. Not because of the situation, but how I thought my therapist would feel. I could be cold and harsh, but that didn't mean that others did.

The footsteps got louder. I could tell that the person was right there. My new therapist turned the corner and walked in. I noticed that my therapist was a lady. She had silky black hair that was in a style that seemed extremely familiar.

She lifted her face up and looked at me.

"Percy/Zoe!", we shouted in unison.

We stood there, frozen in time. Our breathing matched. My mind was racing with thoughts. One part of me was very surprised. Zoe didn't look like a therapist. Then again, I have no idea what one looks like. Another part was happy to see Zoe again. She was enigma to me and I wanted to know her better. Basically I was attracted to her, although in what way I wasn't sure. But alas, a last part of me was scared. Scared of betraying Annabeth. That's what it would be right? Betrayal to my love.

Zoe regained her composure much quicker than I did. She quickly walked towards me and dragged me over to the couch. I was forced down once again. For a second I felt a sliver of fear. What is she doing?

Zoe shut the door closed and then walked by over to me. She sat down in her special therapist chair and looked at me. "So. What brings you here?", she asked me.

"My cousin Thalia made me. Apparently I need it."

"And why would she say that?"

I shrugged. I am not telling this lady how I'm feeling. I don't just open up. I'm not a cabinet.

She sighed. "I should have known. Of course Thalia's cousin would be just as stubborn as her."

I gave her a questioning look. "How do you know Thalia?"

"Thals and I are best friends. She has never told you about me?", she asked with a weird look. I couldn't tell if it was disappointment or relief.

I shook my head. "No. Sorry."

"Hmm." Zoe thought. "So. Thalia told me that you've been having nightmares. What about?"

I almost opened my mouth and spilled everything, but I stopped myself. I laid down on the couch and turned my body to face the inside of the couch. I crossed my arms, looking away from her. I felt childish, but whatever. I had been the adult for a long time.

Zoe sighed, muttering something like, "Boys are stupid."

I felt a finger prod at the back of my head. "Perseus. Look at me." Her voice was so compelling and I wanted to turn around, but I held my ground. Zoe tried again, but I didn't budge.

Zoe tried once more, but she spoke with a much softer and sweet voice. "Percy." I shuddered. "Please look at me." I just couldn't resist. She sounded so adorable. Ergh. Ignore that thought. I turned around and looked into her black eyes.

She looked at me sweetly. "Percy. Thalia told me that I needed to help you, and that I may have to use unorthodox methods."

I wasn't even paying attention. I was too busy staring at Zoe's face. She's pretty. I gulped and felt really guilty.

"Soooo...if you don't want to talk...I'm going to make you. And since you don't want to look at me, I'm going to have to tie you to a chair. Please do not be mad. Thalia suggested it."

Now that woke me up from my little trance. I guess Zoe didn't even notice because she just kept talking.

Wait.

Did she just say something that involved tying and Thalia? I panicked. There was only one thought that came across my mind.

RUN!

I ran to the door and threw it open. I ran down the hallways, avoiding people and furniture. No! I was not going to give in to some therapist, even if it was Zoe. I kept running, but I crashed into something. Or rather, someone.

I was on the ground. Groaning, I opened my eyes and looked up. "Uh oh", I gulped. Thalia was standing in front of me. And she did not look pleased.

**Hey there, thanks for reading! I know this chapter is a little uneventful, but it's necessary. And yeah I know that Percy liking Zoe seems a little quick, but if you think about it, their pretty much strangers and so Percy is getting impressions. Romance is not necessarily in the air, but it's a small start. Anyways, review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Something New: Chapter 3

**Thanks to anyone who has reviewed. Now onward!**

Percy POV

I growled. At who, you might ask? At my cousin, Thalia, who has tied me to a chair and dropped me off in a therapist's office. Apparently, I was being too childish. It was funny because Thalia is the one who suggested that. Pft. I'm not being childish. Is it my fault if I don't want to reveal my secrets?

Also, Thalia had called my workplace. I had a lot of paid sick days, and she had called them all in. I now had 3 months of paid vacation. I sighed. Stupid Poseidon. Thalia had called him to make him convince my workplace to allow me to use all of my sick days. I was happy that I could now spend more time with my daughter, but I now had to deal with my cousin's wrath as she forced me to _open my heart_. Ugh. I've never been too much of an emotional guy.

"Thalia. Untie me right now.", I snarled at her with a menacing glare. She looked at me and glared right back. "No. You are going to stay here and converse with Zoe.", she replied.

Her gaze softened. "I want you to get better. I hate hearing you at night." I widened my eyes in shock. I had no idea that I slept talk. I clenched my teeth. That means that my daughter might have heard me. "Thals, does Allison know?", I asked in fear. To confirm my suspicions, Thalia nodded. "Sometimes she wakes up in the middle of the night and sleeps with me. She says that she doesn't like it when you're sad."

My heart clenched. I had to do this. For Allison. "Fine. I'll talk to her. Don't expect me to just pour my heart into her hands."

Thalia smiled. She gave me a hug. "You're still staying in that chair. Bye! I'm going to visit your mom."

I sighed once again. This was going to be a long 3 months. I heard the door open and I looked at who walked in. I saw the black silky hair of Zoe Nightshade. She timidly poked her head into the door, as if to see if I was poised to run or not. After seeing that I was tied, she walked in and sat down, still holding that clipboard of hers.

"Hi Perseus.", she meekly greeted. I looked at her. I tried to be angry, but it just didn't work. Only Annabeth could do this to me before, but I guess not anymore. Her volcanic black irises stared into mine. We awkwardly sat there, just looking at each other.

"Hi.", I finally said. She nervously looked at me. I could tell. Was there something on my face? Was my arm bleeding again? I got tired of her looking at me. It was creepy. "Zoe.", I called out, snapping her out of her little trance.

Zoe coughed and regained her composure. She gave me a smile small, trying to hide her nervousness from me, but I could tell from her posture that she wasn't sure how to approach me.

She sighed. "Okay, look. I know you don't like telling people about your problems, but let me help you. We don't have to talk about any emotional problems right away. Let's just start...by being friends.", she told me. I was surprised. As long as I could delay talking about _feelings_ then I would be fine. I nodded. "Okay. I'd like that. Let me reintroduce myself. Hi. I'm Perseus Jackson. You can call me Percy."

Zoe's smile grew. "Hi Percy. My name is Zoe Nightshade. How are you feeling? I mean...How is your day so far?"

"I'm doing alright. This morning I went to the grocery store. I thought it would be peaceful, but some damsel in distress needed me.", I told her with a cheeky grin. She huffed. I noticed that she had placed her clipboard down and away.

I continued my story, "I managed to get her away from the thief. He pulled a gun on me. I got shot in the arm, but I managed to beat him up. I met the lady afterward to return her purse. She thanked me and asked if I was okay. I said I was fine and drove away. However, my arm hurts like a bitch. Then I was dragged to therapy. Now I'm being interrogated a beautiful lady." I covered my mouth at that last part. I didn't mean to say that out loud! Damn you, brain!

Zoe blushed, "What was that last thing you said, Percy?" I tried to keep my mouth shut, but she pouted. My shoulders slumped. "I said you were beautiful."

She beamed at me, losing that nervousness that had fogged her before. "Thanks Percy.", she started, "I'm glad you didn't use the word 'sexy' or 'hot'. Only pigs would use that to describe women." Her face turned into a scowl when she said that. I could tell that some sort of immense hate for men ran through her mind. Luckily, I wasn't included.

"Yeah. Anyways-gah!", I let out a small grunt as I felt my bandage push against my wound. I rubbed my arm against the rope. I could feel my wound opening up once more as red liquid began to pour down my arm. The bad thing was that blood came out of two openings since the bullet penetrated through the entire arm.

Zoe gave a small yelp and quickly ran over to me. "Untie me. I won't run I promise.", I said with a clenched jaw. I was slightly angry, but it was probably more frustration than anything else. She nodded and quickly undid the know with ease. I was actually surprised at her skills. I should get to know her better. She was even able to fend off a quite burly man for a long time.

When I broke free from my prison of rope, I quickly clutched my arm. I took off my hoodie and shirt to take a look at my arm. I quickly unwrapped my bandage, allowing the blood to flow freely from my arm. I used my hoodie to begin wiping away the blood. After finishing, I threw it on the hanger that Zoe had in her office. Where was she? I noticed that she wasn't here anymore.

I pushed Zoe out of my thought process, focusing myself on tending to my wound. The blood had started to stop flowing slightly, so used my shirt as a makeshift bandage. Sadly, I had to tear into strips that I could properly tie around my arm. That was one of my favorite shirts, too...

I sat back down in relief, catching my breath in order to slow down my heart rate. I was definitely feeling kind of woozy due to the blood loss. I wondered where Zoe was once more. The door opened and my wonders were answered. A panicked Zoe rushed into the room, holding a first aid kit along with some other miscellaneous supplies.

Her eyes widened when she realized that I had patched myself up already. I smiled at her. "Yes? What seems to be the problem?", I cheekily asked.

She blew the loose strands of hair out of her face, huffing at my tone. "Well. Did you clean it properly? Did you correctly tie that bandage? Have you checked for infections?", she knowingly barraged me with questions. I began to metaphorically sweat. Are those things what I'm supposed to do for a wound?

I gulped. "Uh. No?", I asked, completely unsure of myself. Zoe sighed and sat down next to me, placing the medical supplies on the coffee table next to where I was sitting. She gently untied my messily wrapped shirt, allowing my arm to breathe a little. A small amount of blood trickled down my arm once more. I just cleaned that up!

Zoe reached down for the supplies and grabbed some cleaning wipes. I felt a jolt in my brain as she touched my bare skin. It felt so good, yet it was unsettling to me. She wiped away any blood, both dried and new. Zoe used disinfectant to 'properly' clean my wound. She then tenderly pulled my arm closer to her. That was when I really became uncomfortable. I could feel her light breathing on my bare chest as both of my tops were bloody. I watched her as she worked, her slender form moving to tend to my wound.

Gods, she was _beautiful. _

On par with Annabeth. That's when I realized something. Was I letting go of Annabeth? Annabeth had warned me to move on from her. To know that she loved me no matter what, and that she wanted me to make her happy by keeping myself happy. But was I ready? Was I able to go in and take another dive at love? And more importantly, how would Allison feel? Thalia was not as much of a mother figure, but more like a sister. I awoke from my thoughts as Zoe coughed.

She had finished wrapping my arm and was now looking at me in silence. Is she checking me out? I suddenly felt very self conscious. I had a six-pack, and a nice chest. I did have scars from my teenage years. Why is she looking at me?

I coughed. "Zoe? Is something wrong?"

She broke out of her small trance and looked back up and into my sea-green eyes. "What? Oh! Nothing. Would you like a drink? We have some in the lounge.", she politely offered. Wow, she's so nice. I smiled, "Yeah, sure."

I watched as she left, trying not to stare at her. Not in a perverted way or anything, although Thalia would probably accuse me of that. After Zoe was out of my eyesight, I began to really observe the room. Before, I had a cursory glance of the room, but now I was able to take in all of the little details of the room.

In one of the corners of the room was a slight dent in the wall. It was comical to think that Zoe would be angry enough to put a dent in the wall. Once I remembered how fierce she seemed against that mugger, I guess it wouldn't be too hard for her.

There was an oak wood desk in one of the corners. It was perfectly neat with a couple of binders and papers nicely stacked. I stood up and walked closer to the desk. I saw a few picture frames lined up on the edge of the desk. One was a picture of someone who I assumed was her mother. There was another photo of Artemis, Thalia, and Zoe. The three were all smiling and had their arms around each other. The three ladies all looked breathtaking. Especially Zoe.

As I sat there and stared at the picture, I heard a cough coming from behind me. I quickly turned around, putting my arms up in a defensive position by instinct. I heard a giggle erupt from my 'assailant'. Zoe was laughing like crazy, her grip loosening from a can of soda and dropping it on the floor.

I put a hand on my chest and another on my head. I breathed heavily, my mind still taking in what had happened. I don't why I was so scared, but she really surprised me. Regaining my words, I gasped out, "Wow. How did you get in here so quietly? The door was almost closed."

She stopped giggling at my reaction and kneeled down to grab the drink. "I've had my fair share of exercise. Let's just say that."

My heart stopped racing and instead of surprise, it filled with curiosity. There was more to Zoe than meets the eye.

"So why were you snooping around my office?"

I shrugged, not bothering to make up any excuses.

She shook her head and threw me the drink. I caught it with ease and walked back over to the couch. I dropped down and opened the drink, which fizzed a little but wasn't enough to spill over.

"Okay. Now that we're a little better acquainted, I've got a few questions to ask you."

I nodded. "Fire away. I'll answer questions that I feel are necessary to answer."

She pursed her lips as if she wanted to argue against me, but I didn't let up. She finally nodded and asked the first question. "What are your dreams like?"

I hesitated to answer the question, debating whether to be truthful and specific or vague and simple. I went with vague and simple. "They're alright."

"Percy please.", Zoe said in a tone that just begged for answers. I huffed out a breath of air. She was making a little difficult to hide secrets.

"They aren't the best dreams. That's all I'll say. For now."

Not completely complacent, Zoe simply nodded and jotted something onto that clipboard of hers. I watched as she delicately moved the pen across the board, her slender hand making those intricate marks that we call letters.

"Next question. How is your health?"

"I am completely healthy. I haven't been sick in years. Injured, but never sick."

She nodded and wrote more notes down.

"Do you have a child? Parents still here? Siblings?"

"I have both my mother and father. They are perfectly fine and my relationships with them are good. Although the one with my father has the potential to be better, he is busy sometimes. I can't blame him, he does help my mom out a lot. Thalia, as you know, is my cousin, but basically is my sister. She helps me raise my beautiful daughter, Allison."

Zoe took in all of that information, quickly writing it down. I could clearly see her eyebrows raise as she listened to me talk about Allison. They were writhing in thoughts, her mind trying to make connections and create logical stories that would explain my life.

"One more question.", she started as her voice just slightly cracking for a split second, "Any spouses, or significant others currently?"

At this, I saw a chance. One that the prankster side of me just had to take.

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to figure out if I'm single, ?" I leaned back and laid my arm out on the top of the couch, smirking at her. I loved seeing her squirm in her seat. Her faced heated to a bright red as she flicked her pen around.

"No, Jackson. Now answer the question before I tie you up again, pathetic loser.", she snarled at me, holding up her pen like a dagger.

I only smiled at her and raised my hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay, calm down there lady. No, I do not currently have a wife or girlfriend."

Zoe gained a weird glint in her eyes that I couldn't recognize, so I brushed it aside. "I had a girlfriend. Loved her to death. Still love her. But she's gone now.", I spoke sadly, giving a hint of what once was.

I looked down and stared at the floor. My eyes turned a tiny bit misty, although I tried to hide it. I heard Zoe place her clipboard and pen down. She stood up from her stool and sat down next to me. I continued to sit there in silence, enjoying the lack of questions coming from the black-haired lady sitting next to me.

"Percy.", Zoe called out to me, scooting over closer to me.

I decided not to look up. I didn't care enough to see what she wanted. The grayness of the room seemed to suck the happiness away from me. Time slowed and left me as a depressed and regretful shell of what should be a happy man. Yet here was a man who works to keep his last flower, his best creation, alive. And that was all.

"Percy.", Zoe called. I still didn't answer. However, Zoe took matters into her own hands. Quite literally.

Zoe took her hand and put it on my jaw. She turned my head to the side and forced me to look her in the eyes. My sea-green gazed into her volcanic obsidian ones.

"You listen to me, Percy. Whatever happened in the past with whatever or whoever, you need to get past that. Okay? Life is about going past obstacles and making both you and others enjoy their life. Never give up until the end, you hear?", Zoe told me.

I was shocked that she could come up with such a speech so quickly. But she was right. Moping would do nothing. Everything I do is for my daughter. But now some things would be for me as well.

That was the moment that I realized: This Zoe Nightshade was something special. And something beautiful was going to blossom soon.

Allison POV

Today was a going to be a fun day! I'm sitting in the car and I'm going to Grandmommy's house! I like her. No. I _love_ her. Grandmommy's blue cookies are the best. Like my dad, I am addicted to the color blue in my food. Aunt Thalia tells me that I'm a lot like my dad. I have the same curiosity and the same thirst for adventure.

Once again, Aunt Thalia was swerving around traffic and was yelling swear words the people she passed. She's too crazy sometimes. Oh, I'm talking like my dad again.

"Aunt Thals?", I asked, looking over the crazy blue-eyed woman who happened to be related to me.

"Yes, honey?", my lunatic aunt, as dad said it, answered me in a sweet tone, which was clearly contrasted by the string of swears that came out from her mouth afterward.

"Where is daddy? He didn't leave at the right time for work today.", I questioned. I was honestly very confused as to why my dad was not at work. For as long as I could remember, which wasn't very long, daddy had never missed a day of work.

After swerving past two cars, Aunt Thalia turned into the neighborhood and parked in front of Grandmommy's house before answering me. "Daddy is doing some special treatment for his...problems."

"Do you mean for daddy's nightmares?", I asked, slightly more worried.

"Yes, baby. He'll be okay. He's strong. He won't let anything stop him from being the bestest daddy in the world for you.", she said. With that, she leaned forward and kissed the top of my forehead. That made me really happy. She may be a little crazy and energetic, but she's my aunt.

And I love her.

**DONE. Sorry for taking so long, was sick for a while. I did not think this chapter was good at all, but let me know what you think. I just had to add a little bit of Allison in the end. Review! Will try to post another one soon before going to work on I am Ash.**


End file.
